


La Revanche des Sith : Fin alternative

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: Anidala, F/M, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OS sous forme de script. - « La Sénatrice Padmé Amidala descend en courant de son vaisseau, malgré son ventre imposant de femme enceinte. Elle a peur, et ne cherche qu'une seule chose : les bras de son mari Anakin Skywalker, qu'elle a aperçu au loin, et qui accoure lui aussi vers elle. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Revanche des Sith : Fin alternative

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis actuellement en train de déterrer mes textes datant de 2012, et je me rends compte que je me suis vachement améliorée depuis ! O_o'
> 
> Ce texte n'est pas le plus génial, et la fin... ben, oui, je sais, elle est bizarre. Mais je reposte quand même, par nostalgie de mes débuts. x)

_La Sénatrice Padmé Amidala descend en courant de son vaisseau, malgré son ventre imposant de femme enceinte. Elle a peur, et ne cherche qu'une seule chose : les bras de son mari Anakin Skywalker, qu'elle a aperçu au loin, et qui accoure lui aussi vers elle._

**Padmé :** Oh, Anakin ! [elle se serre contre lui]

 **Anakin :** Tout va bien. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? [il l'écarte légèrement de lui, pour voir son visage]

 **Padmé :** [sanglotant] J'étais tellement inquiète. Obi-Wan... m'a dit des choses épouvantables.

 **Anakin :** Quelles choses ?

 **Padmé :** Il a dit... que tu étais passé du Côté Obscur, que tu avais... tué de jeunes Jedi...

 **Anakin :** Padmé... Obi-Wan essaie de te monter contre moi.

 **Padmé :** Non, il tient à nous.

 **Anakin :** [méfiant] A nous ?

 **Padmé :** [acquiesce] Il sait tout. Il veut t'aider, il pense à nous. [Anakin sourit] Anakin, je n'ai besoin que de ton amour.

 **Anakin :** L'amour ne te sauvera pas. Seul mes nouveaux pouvoirs te sauveront.

 **Padmé :** Mais à quel prix ? Tu es du côté du Bien, renonce à cette folie.

 **Anakin :** Je tiens à toi autant que je tenais à ma mère. Je ne veux pas te perdre comme je l'ai perdue. Je deviens plus puissant qu'aucun Jedi n'en a jamais rêvé, et je l'ai fait pour toi, pour te protéger.

 **Padmé :** [suppliante] Repars avec moi. Nous élèverons notre enfant ensemble. Partons nous installer quelque part pendant qu'il est encore temps !

 **Anakin :** [rit presque] Mais tu n'as pas compris ? On n'a plus à se cacher, on n'est plus contraints de fuir. J'ai apporté la paix à la République. [Padmé fronce les sourcils et commence à s'éloigner de lui en reculant] Je suis plus puissant que le Chancelier, et quand je le voudrais, je prendrais sa place. Et ensemble toi et moi, nous régnerons sur la galaxie ! On pourra construire un monde à notre image !

 **Padmé :** [interdite] Je ne peux pas croire ce que j'entends. Obi-Wan disait vrai... tu as changé !

 **Anakin :** [se redresse, visiblement énervé] Ça suffit, je ne veux plus entendre parler d'Obi-Wan. Les Jedi sont devenus mes ennemis, ne te dresse pas à ton tour contre moi !

 **Padmé :** [sanglote] Je ne te reconnais plus ! Anakin... Je n'ai jamais été aussi malheureuse ! Tu t'engages sur une voie dans laquelle je ne peux pas te suivre !...

 **Anakin :** A cause d'Obi-Wan ?

 **Padmé :** Non. A cause de ce que tu as fait... et de ce que tu as l'intention de faire ! [dans le dos de Padmé, Obi-Wan apparaît en haut de la rampe d'accès au vaisseau de la sénatrice ; Anakin bouille de rage en le voyant] Arrête, je t'en supplie ! Arrête ! Reviens ! Je t'aime toujours !

 **Anakin :** [hurle] Menteuse !

 **Padmé :** [se retourne un instant et voit Obi-Wan ; continue à reculer, effrayée] Non !

 **Anakin :** C'est toi qui l'a amené. Tu es venue avec lui pour me tuer ! [commence à étrangler Padmé avec la Force]

 **Obi-Wan :** [commence à descendre du vaisseau] Laisse-la Anakin !

 **Padmé :** [suffoque] Anakin...

 **Obi-Wan :** Anakin. Laisse-la !

 **Anakin :** [relâche sa prise, et regarde Padmé s'effondrer à ses pieds] Vous l'avez dressée contre moi !

 **Obi-Wan :** Si elle est contre toi c'est parce que tu l'as voulu !

_Les deux commencent à se débarrasser de leur cape de Jedi, en prévision d'un duel._

**Anakin :** Vous ne me l'enlèverez pas !!

 **Obi-Wan :** Ta colère et ta soif de pouvoir s'en sont déjà chargées.

_Ils commencent à se tourner autour en formant un cercle parfait._

**Obi-Wan :** Tu as laissé ce Seigneur Noir des Sith corrompre ton cœur, à tel point que tu es devenu très exactement tout ce que tu avais juré de combattre.

 **Anakin :** Je n'ai plus de leçons à recevoir de toi. Je ne suis plus abusé par les Jedi. Je n'ai plus peur du Côté Obscur, comme eux. [il tourne le dos à Obi-Wan, qui en profite pour vérifier si Padmé est morte ou non] J'ai apporté la paix, la justice, la liberté, et la sécurité à mon nouvel Empire !

 **Obi-Wan :** [choqué] Ton nouvel Empire ?

 **Anakin :** Ne m'oblige pas à te tuer.

 **Obi-Wan :** Anakin, par allégeance, je suis lié à la République, à la démocratie !

 **Anakin :** Si tu n'es pas avec moi, alors tu es contre moi.

 **Obi-Wan :** Seuls les Sith sont aussi absolus... Je ferai ce que je dois faire.

 **Anakin :** Tu essaieras.

_Ils activent tous les deux leurs sabres-laser. Anakin se retourne, et d'une poussée de Force fait voler celui d'Obi-Wan. Skywalker court ensuite vers Obi-Wan, surpris, et lui plante son sabre dans le cœur. Obi-Wan s'écroule. Anakin porte ensuite Padmé à son vaisseau, suivi quelques instants après par R2-D2 qui l'a rejoint. Il la dépose à côté de lui, dans le cockpit, et démarre le vaisseau, qui décolle bientôt._

**Author's Note:**

> Vous pouvez retrouver la totalité de mon travail sur Facebook en "likant" la page « Isa'ralia Faradien's weird things », et sur Twitter en "followant" le compte IFaradien. =D


End file.
